Jessie
by Alexander Old
Summary: This is a collection of short stories that is based on the Disney channel TV show Jessie. Some of these short stories are based on particular episodes of the original TV show and some of them are original. Some short stories are different versions of other short stories.
1. Jessie's 1st day

This fanfiction/short story is to do with Jessie's 1st day as a nanny and back story to the character Emma.

I do not own the Disney channel TV show Jessie or any of the characters.

On Friday New Year's Day 2010 at 9.00 AM on the Upper West Side in New York City there is a very expensive hotel that is still decorated for the beginning of the year/the beginning of the decade/the 1st 10 years of the century even though the beginning all of those things happened 9 hours ago and on top of the particular hotel there is a multimillion-dollar-penthouse and outside of the particular hotel there is a teenage girl who is tall and skinny with long blonde/red hair and wearing a very colourful outfit and smoking a cigarette and her name is Emma Ross and at the moment she is smoking outside because she is not allowed to smoke inside of the multimillion-dollar-penthouse and at the moment she is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest I have been smoking for 2 years since the beginning of 2008 and in those 2 years my very old and lazy Butler has told me I am not allowed to smoke inside of the multimillion-dollar penthouse that is above the giant Hotel that is behind me and that is because he does not want the place to smell like cigarette smoke that is even the reason why I am smoking outside right now.

In a flashback it is earlier in the morning inside of the multimillion-dollar-penthouse where there is a giant room that looks like a giant circle and around the giant room there are many pieces of expensive furniture and expensive paintings and doors that go to a number of places including a kitchen and a private cinema and a staircase that go to a number of bedrooms and in the middle of the giant room there is an old armchair that looks like it was brand-new in the beginning of the 1970s and next to it there is a small table that looks like it was brand-new in the beginning of the 1970s and at the moment the particular armchair is completely empty and has been completely empty since about 2.00 AM when its owner went to bed after a giant party on the roof of the multimillion-dollar-penthouse to do with celebrating the beginning of the year/the beginning of the decade/the 1st 10 years of the century and when it comes to the particular armchair nobody apart from its owner has ever sat in it seriously in the 40 years that it has existed only 1 person has ever sat in it especially not now that people are too scared to sit in the armchair for the fear of releasing 40 years worth of farts.

Then an old man who is small and fat and bald and wearing a very old ugly black suit is walking down the stairs carrying a pile of novels and collections of short stories and his name is Bertram.

Then Bertram walk-through part of the giant room and up to his favourite armchair and he put down his novels and collections of short stories onto the small table and he sat down in his favourite armchair and he started thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest even though I do not care about my birthdays today I am 60-years-old to do with the matter that I was born on New Year's Day 1950 and for a number of years I have been doing a very easy job and to go into more detail my job is I am a butler who works for this particular penthouse and any rich family who moved into this particular penthouse like the particular rich family I am working for at the moment and out of interest I started doing this particular job on New Year's Day 1970/during the presidency of the 37th President of the United States Richard Nixon and I started working for the rich family I am working for at the moment on New Year's Day 1990/during the presidency of the 41st President of the United States George H. W. Bush and out of interest when it comes to the details about the rich family I am working for at the moment those particular details are the rich family are an independent movie director and his lesbian daughter and no 1 else and to go over some of the things I just said.

In a flashback in a flashback it is New Year's Day 1970 at 9.00 AM and Bertram (who at the moment is small and skinny with long blonde hair and wearing a brand-new black suit) is sitting in the same armchair that at the moment is brand-new and he is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest this is my life at the moment I am 20-years-old today even though I do not care about my birthdays to do with a reason I do not need to go into right now and I am gay and I offer go to a place called the Stonewall Inn and I have been going there since it opened in 1967 I was even there when an incident known as the Stonewall riots happened last year but I have no time to go into all of that at the moment and the same thing with the matter that I was at the 1964/1965 New York World's Fair and a number of other things in the last 20 years and that is because today is my 1st day of this particular job and my 1st rich family are going to come into this particular penthouse sometime later today and I could go into more details about that but there is no point.

Later on New Year's Day 1990 at 9.00 AM and Bertram (who at the moment is small and slightly overweight and slightly bald and wearing his 20-year-old black suit) is sitting in the same armchair that at the moment is 20-year-old and he is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest so far I have been doing this job for 20 years and I have already worked for 240 rich families seriously my gay sex life has not evolved that many men and I have been having sex with other men since I was about 14-years-old in 1964 to do with the beginning of the 1964/1965 New York World's Fair and that is not just because I stop having gay sex in 1986 when I heard about the death of a man called Roy Cohn that was to do with AIDS and I have not gone into the Stonewall Inn since then and out of interest later today an independent movie director is going to live in this penthouse and he is hoping that he is going to live in this penthouse for a long time and have a family sometime in the future but I personally do not see him lasting very long in this particular penthouse.

Back in 2010.

And like I have already established I have been working for that particular independent movie director for 20 years since New Year's Day 1990 and I also have not had gay sex since 1986 to do with the death of a man called Roy Cohn that was to do with AIDS and I have not gone into the Stonewall Inn since then.

Then Emma is walking down the stairs carrying a packet of cigarettes and a lighter.

Then Emma walk-through part of the giant room and up to Bertram and started talking to him.

Out of interest I am going outside to smoke a cigarette and I still cannot believe you do not let me smoke inside of this particular penthouse.

This is a multimillion-dollar-penthouse and I do not want this place smelling like cigarette smoke it is the same principle that I do not want you drinking alcohol in this particular multimillion-dollar-penthouse to do with the matter that if this place smelt like cigarette smoke and alcohol all you would have to do is shit on the floor and this place would smell like the house of a homeless person.

That actually is true information and because of that matter I am going to smoke outside.

Back to normal.

And out of interest today I am 14-years-old to do with the matter that I was born 14 years ago on New Year's Day 1996 in the room that at this moment in time is my bedroom inside of the multimillion-dollar penthouse that is above the giant Hotel that is behind me and out of interest the particular room was personally decorated by my now deceased mother when she was 3 months pregnant with me.

In a flashback it is around July 1995 and there is a completely empty room that is completely black and covered with pictures of the since 1981 dead actress Natalie wood especially when it comes to her 1952 movie Gypsy and in the middle of the completely empty room there is a young woman who is 3 months pregnant (the young woman is completely undescribable to do with the matter that Emma does not know what her mother looks like to do with the matter that she died when she was giving birth to her and there are completely no pictures of her) and at the moment she is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest I have been living in this multimillion-dollar-penthouse since I married my independent movie director husband in the beginning of last year and only recently this particular room was his man cave but because I am now pregnant with what I am hoping will be a future daughter I am going to turn this very ugly room into the bedroom of my hopefully future daughter.

Later in the beginning part of December 1995 the particular room is now completely white and covered with giant paintings of 10 particular people and those particular people are the since 1989 dead Spanish painter Salvador Dalí and the since 1949 dead English actor Will Hay and the since 1948 dead American movie director D. W. Griffith and an old Japanese former movie director called Akira Kurosawa and the since 1938 dead French movie director Georges Méliès and the since 1985 dead Russian actor Yul Brynner and the old school American actor Charlton Heston and the since 1896 dead American serial killer H. H. Holmes and the since 1987 dead American artist Andy Warhol and the since 1919 dead 26th President of the United States Theodore Roosevelt and in the middle of the room the pregnant young lady (who is still undescribable) is thinking to herself about the particular room.

Out of interest I really have done a very good job when it comes to this particular bedroom even though I still have to add some furniture that is for a little girl especially now I know that I am going to give birth to a little girl and not a little boy.

Back in 2010.

And my bedroom is still decorated completely the same way apart from the matter that at the moment my bedroom is now filled up with very expensive furniture and a number of movie posters to do with my love of movies and out of interest today is going to be a very bad birthday to do with the matter that today my independent movie director father is off helping the movie director Martin Scorsese with his yet to be released movie Shutter Island like he has been doing for about 2 years that I should know because I was on-set watching the beginning stages of filming in the beginning of 2008.

In a flashback it is sometime in the beginning of 2008 there is a giant Italian restaurant in New York City that at the moment is completely empty (to do with the matter that the particular restaurant belongs to the father of Emma and is often completely empty to do with particular people have private meetings with other particular people) and in the middle of the particular restaurant Emma and a man called Dennis Lehane (who is hard to describe) are eating some lasagne and at the moment Emma is talking to Dennis Lehane.

Out of interest can you tell me about your book Shutter Island?

Yes and out of interest young lady I was not born in this particular universe and I have only been living in this universe since the beginning of this century/beginning of this decade and to go into more detail I was born on the 4th of August 1965 in the parallel universe known as above the law so I was not even born when this particular universe was created in the beginning of 1961 and out of interest in the parallel universe known as above the law and not this particular universe there is an island next to Long Island in Boston Harbor in Massachusetts called Shutter Island that at the moment is completely abandoned but back in the 1950s it was the home to Ashecliffe Hospital for the criminally insane and out of interest in 1978 when I was a child I was visiting the particular island and the particular abandoned Hospital all by myself and when I was there the Blizzard of 1978 (the Northeastern United States blizzard of 1978) happened and because of that I was trapped in the particular abandoned Hospital and when that happened I had a conversation with a former patient called Edward "Teddy" Daniels and he told me about his life in the abandonment Ashecliffe Hospital for the criminally insane over 2 decades before in 1954.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 5th of February 1978 at the beginning of the Blizzard of 1978 (the Northeastern United States blizzard of 1978) next to Long Island in Boston Harbor in Massachusetts there is an island called Shutter Island that is very creepy and has been abandoned for about 2 decades and on Shutter Island there is a very creepy abandoned hospital that is called Ashecliffe Hospital for the criminally insane that like Shutter Island is very creepy and has been abandoned for about 2 decades and underneath Ashecliffe Hospital for the criminally insane there is a basement that like Shutter Island is very creepy and has been abandoned for about 2 decades and in the basement the younger version of Dennis Lehane is sitting on a giant pile of books from the beginning of the 1950s and old hospital equipment from the beginning of the 1950s and he is talking to Edward "Teddy" Daniels who is tall and skinny and wearing an old brown dirty suit and standing next to Dennis Lehane.

Out of interest we are trapped in this building and we might be for a very long time.

That is the right idea and out of interest I used to be a patient in this hospital in the 1950s and to go into more detail sometime before the year 1954 I murdered my wife and was locked up on Shutter Island and when I was on Shutter Island in 1954 I believed I was a widower U.S. Marshal who was filled up with guilt to do with the murder of my wife some years before and I believe I was on Shutter Island to do with finding a missing person and discovering a great mystery and finding the person who murdered my wife but none of it was real and because of that matter I was given what is referred to as a lobotomy and now I know my real life and it has been that way ever since.

Back in 2008.

And the life of Edward "Teddy" Daniels and some other things was the concept of my book called Shutter Island that was published in 2003 and soon will become a movie to do with the movie director Martin Scorsese and your independent movie director father even though there was a concept of my book Shutter Island becoming a movie as early as 2003 but I am still happy about the movie version that is going to happen soon.

That is very good to hear.

Back in 2010.

And because of all of that information I am going to be in my penthouse completely alone apart from my boy-friend and my very old and lazy butler and a number of movies going as far back as the year 1888 to do with the movie Roundhay Garden Scene (a movie that is believed to be the oldest surviving film in existence) by the French movie director Louis Le Prince to do with the matter that I love the history of movies and everything to do with it and out of interest because I am going to be in my multimillion-dollar penthouse that is above the giant Hotel that is behind me completely alone apart from my boy-friend and my very lazy butler and a number of movies going as far back as the year 1888 I am hoping very soon that something actually happens to me or something actually happens in general that will actually make today less boring.

Then suddenly a teenage girl (who is very tall and skinny and is wearing an outfit that makes her look like a cowboy especially when it comes to her cowboy hat and cowboy boots and she has long red hair) got thrown out of a taxi cab and landed right in front of Emma.

Then the taxi cab driver away.

Then Emma through her cigarette onto the ground and walked up to the teenage girl and started talking to her.

Out of interest who are you and what are you doing at the moment?

My name is Jessie Prescott and today I am 18-years-old even though I do not care about my birthdays for a reason I do not need to get into and I am in New York City and that is to do with me wanting to get away from my home in Texas especially when it comes to me wanting to get away from my father and there is no point going into more detail about that and I was planning on travelling to Broadway to do with the matter that I really want to be an actress especially when it comes to me wanting to appear in a version of the Phantom of the Opera even though that moves around a lot seriously last year it was in South Korea and Buenos Aires and I was planning on getting the 1866 musical the Black Crook/the 1st piece of Musical theatre and bringing it back even though that already happened in 1870 and 1872 but I did not have the money for the taxi cab and I did not want to suck the driver's dick and because of both of those matters here I am right now talking to you and out of interest who are you?

My name is Emma Ross and today I am 14-years-old but I do not care about that matter and out of interest why did you not want to suck his dick?

Even though I am 18-years-old today I have never has sex in any way not even with myself and I was hoping on changing that when it came to today/my new life in New York City.

That is interesting information and out of interest when you are in New York City you are going to stay with me in my penthouse and take you to the 67th Golden Globe Awards later in the month and maybe the 82nd Academy Awards next March and I am not going to take no for an answer.

That sounds good to me.

That is the right ideal.

Then Emma and Jessie walked into the lobby of the hotel.

Inside of the lobby of the hotel that at the moment is completely empty Emma and Jessie walked up to the elevator at the same time as Emma is talking to Jessie.

Out of interest this is the world I live in a world filled up with money and very expensive things that some people would consider something very great but I do not care that much about and out of interest why have you never had sex even though you are 18-years-old?

I have spent my whole life waiting for the right person and out of interest even though you are only 14-years-old have you ever had sex?

No even though I have a boyfriend and we have been together for 10 years since New Year's Day 2000 when we met at a New Year's Day party on the roof of this particular building I have never had sex not even with myself but that will probably come to an end sometime in the future or sometime in the near future.

That is the right way of looking at it.

Then Emma and Jessie walked into the elevator.

Inside of the elevator Emma is talking to Jessie.

Out of interest I have a very lazy butler whose name is Bertram but there is no point talking to him and out of interest tell me more about yourself.

Okay then and out of interest in Texas I was born on the military base of Fort Hood but I never cared that much about my life there not even when it came to me killing people and going on hunting parties to kill small animals.

That is more interesting things about you.

That is correct.

Then Emma and Jessie walked into the multimillion-dollar-penthouse.

Inside of the multimillion-dollar-penthouse Bertram is still sitting in his favourite armchair and at the moment he is reading a novel that is a copy of the 1985 epic Western Blood Meridian or the Evening Redness in the West and on the small table next to him there are 10 other novels that are

Number 1 Cloud Atlas from 2004.

Number 2 Paris 1850 from 2004.

Number 3 1632 from 2000.

Number 4 the Devil in the White City: Murder, Magic, and Madness at the Fair That Changed America from 2003.

Number 5 Shutter Island from 2003.

Number 6 the Great Wheel from 1957.

Number 7 The Great Gatsby from 1925.

Number 8 A Farewell to Arms from 1929.

Number 9 the Gilded Age: A Tale of Today from 1873.

Number 10 the Shining from 1977.

And 2 collections of short stories that are

Number 1 Ghost Stories of an Antiquary from 1904.

Number 2 A Young Doctor's Notebook from 1975.

Then Emma walked up to Bertram and started talking to him.

Bertram the girl standing next to the elevator is going to be staying here and she is going to share my bedroom.

Whatever.

Then Emma and Jessie walked up the stairs and into the bedroom of Emma.

Inside of the particular bedroom there is a giant king-size bed in the middle of the room and next to that to the right there is a giant desk covered with DVDs to do with a number of movies and TV shows and next to the bed to the left there is a giant bookcases filled up with books to do with a number of writers and a number genres and on the walls around the room the giant paintings of the 10 people that was put up her long deceased mother in the end of 1995 are still up but are mostly faded away and covered up with a number of posters of movies from the year before such as Avatar and Sherlock Holmes and Angels & Demons and a giant poster of the 81st Academy Awards to do with Hugh Jackman and there is some other furniture that does not matter that much and at the moment Emma is talking to Jessie.

Out of interest we might as well share a bed and you may borrow some of my outfits she said at the same time as pointing to a giant pile of outfits on the other side of the room in front of a mostly faded away/covered up giant painting of the since 1989 dead Spanish painter Salvador Dalí.

That sounds very good to me.

That is the right idea and out of interest you might as well change your outlet as I am downstairs salting something out and out of interest as soon as you are in a new outfit go downstairs because there is going to be a surprise for you if I have everything sorted out.

That sounds very good to me.

That is the right idea.

Then Emma walked out of the room.

Then Jessie started thinking to herself about her situation.

By the look of this place I am going to be very happy here.

About 20 minutes later Jessie is walking down the stairs wearing an outfit that is more expensive than anything else she has ever owned and she is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest I really am loving this particular place especially when it comes to how I am looking right now.

Then she walked over to Bertram's favourite 40-year-old armchair in the middle of the giant room where Emma and a boy the same age as her are sitting completely naked (getting over the fear of releasing 40 years worth of farts).

Then Emma looked at Jessie and started talking to her.

Out of interest this is my boyfriend Luke he cannot talk and that is why he is such a good boyfriend he does not talk and he goes along with anything I say.

That is interesting information and out of interest why are both of you naked?

We are both naked for a specific reason.

What is that specific reason?

Out of interest as you are in my penthouse and my bedroom and my bed and my outfit you are going to help us do something.

And what is that?

You are going to have sex with both of us which for the record is going to begin right now and because of that matter you might as well take off my outfit and the rest of what you are wearing and come over here and start having sex with us in the 40-year-old armchair of my very old and lazy Butler (still getting over the fear of releasing 40 years worth of farts) who does not know about that matter to do with the matter that he is not here at this particular moment in time to do with the matter that I gave him the day-off and because of that matter he is going to an Italian restaurant that is down the street.

What you are saying sounds very bizarre and I have heard stories about things like the Great Smog of '52 and the Collinwood school fire from 1908 and the Columbine High School massacre from 1999 and the Oklahoma City bombing from 1995 and the September 11 attacks from 2001 but I might as well go with it.

Then Jessie got completely naked.

Then Jessie walker over to Emma and Luke and sat down on top of them face-to-face with both of them and she started kissing Emma and touching her small breasts at the same time as Emma is touching Jessie's big breasts and at the same time as Luke is touching both of there vaginas.

Then Jessie stop kissing Emma and touching her small breasts and Emma stop touching Jessie's big breasts and Luke stop touching both of there vaginas.

Then Jessie started kissing Luke and she started touching his dick at the same time as Emma went back to touching Jessie's big breasts and at the same time as Luke went back to touching both of there vaginas.

Then Jessie stop kissing Luke and touching his dick and Emma stop touching Jessie's big breasts and Luke stop touching both of there vaginas.

Then Jessie started talking to Emma.

If you want any more than that we have to go away from the 40-year-old armchair of your very old and lazy Butler and the 40 years worth of farts and bring this upstairs to the king-size bed in your bedroom.

Okay then.

Then all 3 of them stood up and walked from the armchair to the king-size bed inside of the bedroom of Emma and Emma and Luke lay down on the king-size bed and Jessie is sitting in between them and at the moment she is talking to Emma.

Out of interest how is this going to work?

You are going to lick my vagina until I come and then you are going to suck his dick until he comes and then we will see where we go from there.

Okay then.

Then Jessie started licking Emma's vagina and at the same time as that is happening Emma is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest I do not believe this is happening even though this is not really sex this is only me getting my vagina sorted out and out of interest sometime in the future I will get sex for real to do with a dick inside of my vagina even though I am a lesbian and out of interest this has been a very good birthday and it will continue to be a good birthday even after I come from my vagina getting sorted out.

A couple of minutes later Emma has come all over Jessie's mouth and her own bed and because of that matter Jessie started sucking Luke's dick without removing Emma's come off her mouth and as that is happening Jessie is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest I am going to love my new home especially when it comes to moments like this and moments from a couple of minutes ago and moments like this in the future and moments like from a couple of minutes ago in the future.

The end


	2. Jessie's 1st day-2

This fanfiction/short story is another story to do with Jessie's 1st day as a nanny.

I do not own the Disney channel TV show Jessie or any of the characters.

On New Year's Day 2010 slightly after 10.00 AM in the kitchen of the penthouse there is a small table and at the small table Emma Ross is talking to Jessie Prescott.

Out of interest I am questioning you to do with you wanting to be my nanny and because of that matter what is your name?

eisseJ ttocserP dna I ma morf a noitacol uoy od ton deen ot wonk tuoba.

Why are you talking like someone with no brains?

eht rewsna ot eht noitseuq si drah ot seilppus uoy gnikcuf kcuf dna ruoy gnitlusni stnemmoc/snoitseuq.

This particular conversation is very weird.

kcuf uoy-uoy diputs kcuf.

I might as well give you the job.

In that case I might as well stop talking backwards and only talk forwards.

Now you are speaking correctly and in no other way apart from correctly.

I suppose you are correct.

When you are my nanny you will work out I am always correct and never not correct and that is how it is always going to work especially in the future and the future after that and any other futures that are going to exist in the future.

What is the concept of about the job?

You have to look after me and make sure I do not get attacked and a bunch of other stuff around those lines and you have to help me hook up with anyone I tell you to.

That does not sound too difficult.

Now you are getting the right ideal and hopefully you get even more of an idea in the future.

On New Year's Day 2010 slightly after 10.00 AM in the kitchen of the penthouse there is a small table and at the small table Emma Ross is talking to Jessie Prescott.

Out of interest I am questioning you to do with you wanting to be my nanny and because of that matter what is your name?

My name is Jessie Prescott and I am here to be your nanny and no matter what you say I am going to be your nanny because I am a bad motherfucker especially when it comes to being a nanny and out of interest what do you think about that particular piece of information?

That particular piece of information is very interesting and because of that matter you are now my nanny.

Fuck yes.

On New Year's Day 2010 slightly after 10.00 AM in the kitchen of the penthouse there is a small table and at the small table Emma Ross is talking to Jessie Prescott.

Out of interest I am questioning you to do with you wanting to be my nanny and because of that matter what is your name?

My name is Jessie Prescott and you are a little girl who I am going to look after when I am your nanny.

I am 14-years-old and I am not that little but you are correct anyways and out of interest when you become my nanny when can you begin?

I can begin the job later today and because of that matter you might as well get ready for me to look after you.

That is good to hear and out of interest the concept of the job is you have to look after me and make sure I do not get attacked and a bunch of other stuff around those lines and you have to help me hook up with anyone I tell you to.

That is very interesting and all of that staff will begin later today when I begin as your nanny.

Okay then.

On New Year's Day 2010 slightly after 10.00 AM in the kitchen of the penthouse there is a small table and at the small table Emma Ross is talking to Jessie Prescott.

Out of interest I am questioning you to do with you wanting to be my nanny and because of that matter what is your name?

My name is Jessie Prescott and there is no point me establishing information about myself to you to do with the matter that you are obviously going to hire me as your nanny to do with the matter that there is no 1 else here apart from me and you and a very lazy Butler.

That is completely correct and because of that matter you are now my nanny.

That is very good to hear.

On New Year's Day 2010 slightly after 10.00 AM in the kitchen of the penthouse there is a small table and at the small table Emma Ross is talking to Jessie Prescott.

Out of interest I am questioning you to do with you wanting to be my nanny and because of that matter what is your name?

My name is Jessie Prescott and I could tell you 1 million stories and millions of things about myself or you can give me the job as your nanny.

That is completely correct and because of that matter you are now my nanny.

That is very good to hear.

On New Year's Day 2010 slightly after 10.00 AM in the kitchen of the penthouse there is a small table and at the small table Emma Ross is talking to Jessie Prescott.

Out of interest I am questioning you to do with you wanting to be my nanny and because of that matter what is your name?

My name is Jessie Prescott and I am your nanny end of discussion.

Okay then.

On New Year's Day 2010 slightly after 10.00 AM in the kitchen of the penthouse there is a small table and at the small table Emma Ross is talking to Jessie Prescott.

Out of interest I am questioning you to do with you wanting to be my nanny and because of that matter what is your name?

My name is Jessie Prescott and I have a long history of being a nanny and because of that matter I am going to be your nanny starting today.

Okay then.

On New Year's Day 2010 slightly after 10.00 AM in the kitchen of the penthouse there is a small table and at the small table Emma Ross is talking to Jessie Prescott.

Out of interest I am questioning you to do with you wanting to be my nanny and because of that matter what is your name?

My name is Jessie Prescott I was born in 1992 during the presidency of George H. W. Bush and obviously that means something and because of that something I am going to be your nanny starting today.

Okay then.

On New Year's Day 2010 slightly after 10.00 AM in the kitchen of the penthouse there is a small table and at the small table Emma Ross is talking to Jessie Prescott.

Out of interest I am questioning you to do with you wanting to be my nanny and because of that matter what is your name?

My name is Jessie Prescott I was born in 1992 and in that year the boxer Mike Tyson was convicted of raping Desiree Washington and the cannibal serial killer Jeffrey Dahmer was sentenced to life in prison and because of both of those matters I am going to be your nanny starting today.

Okay then.

On New Year's Day 2010 slightly after 10.00 AM in the kitchen of the penthouse there is a small table and at the small table Emma Ross is talking to Jessie Prescott.

Out of interest I am questioning you to do with you wanting to be my nanny and because of that matter what is your name?

My name is Jessie Prescott I was born in 1992 and in that year the 1992 Los Angeles riots/the Rodney King riots and because of that particular matter I am going to be your nanny starting today.

Okay then.

On New Year's Day 2010 slightly after 10.00 AM in the kitchen of the penthouse there is a small table and at the small table Emma Ross is talking to Jessie Prescott.

Out of interest I am questioning you to do with you wanting to be my nanny and because of that matter what is your name?

My name is Jessie Prescott I was born in 1992 and around that time was the O. J. Simpson murder case because of that particular matter I am going to be your nanny starting today.

Okay then.

On New Year's Day 2010 slightly after 10.00 AM in the kitchen of the penthouse there is a small table and at the small table Emma Ross is talking to Jessie Prescott.

Out of interest I am questioning you to do with you wanting to be my nanny and because of that matter what is your name?

My name is Jessie Prescott and I am not crazy and believe in religion or the slender man and a number of things around those lines and because of that matter I am going to be your nanny starting today so you might as well establish that information and get over it.

Okay then.

The end


	3. Ravi suicide

This particular fanfiction/the story is to do with the Jessie character Ravi committing suicide.

The particular character committing suicide makes perfect sense to do with the matter that he has a very depressing life even though he is 1 of those people who has to put up with a bunch of fucking shit but for some unknown reason is always happy.

I do not own the Disney channel TV show Jessie or any of the characters.

On the 2nd of January 2010 at 9.00 AM there is a giant bathroom that has a giant bath tub and it is the private bathroom of Ravi Ross and at the moment Ravi who is little and skinny and Indian and wearing a red T-shirt and blue jeans is laying in the bath tub and there is a cutthroat-razor next to his left leg and at the moment he is staring at the ceiling of his private bathroom and is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest yesterday same-sex marriage becomes legal in New Hampshire but because that does not affect me I do not care and out of interest because today is Saturday I have the day-off from school the same thing with tomorrow like what has been going on for a very long time and because I am not going to school today and tomorrow I might as well establish information to myself and that particular information is I am smarter than every single person I know and every single person I do not know and anyone in between those 2 categories and out of interest I tried to be humble and tried to be friendly to people but there is no fucking point really because everybody is mean to me apart from my nanny Jessie.

In a flashback it is the day before and there is a giant bedroom with a giant cage in 1 corner and barely anything else in the other corners of the giant bedroom or anywhere else in the giant bedroom and inside of the giant cage there is a 7-foot Asian water monitor lizard who is called Mr. Kipling and he is the pet of Ravi and at this particular moment the particular animal is sleeping and in front of the giant cage Ravi is talking to his nanny Jessie who is very tall and skinny and is wearing an outfit that makes her look like a cowboy especially when it comes to her cowboy hat and cowboy boots and she has long red hair and she only just walked into the giant bedroom to meet 1 of the children she is going to look after to do with her new job as a nanny.

Out of interest that is my pet 7-foot Asian water monitor lizard.

It is interesting that you would get a pet that is a giant man-eating lizard.

That is the right idea but he is still a good animal to have.

You probably are correct.

I am always correct apart from when I am wrong which is never and by the way my name is Ravi Ross and you are my new nanny but because we only just met I do not know your name.

My name is Jessie Prescott and I am from the military base of Fort Hood in Texas a world of death and destruction but I do not care about any of that I have come here to New York City to become a actress and maybe to fuck a number of girls like what I did with your older stepsister Emma earlier today and I am very pleased to meet you.

I am very pleased to meet you as well.

Back to normal.

And because of all of that information I say fuck the world and fuck every single person on the world apart from my nanny Jessie and right now I will establish more information to myself and out of interest there is 60 seconds in a minute and 60 minutes in an hour and 24 hours in a day and 7 days in a week and 52 weeks in a year and 10 years in a decade and 10 decade in a century and 10 centuries in a millennium and out of interest I am a lover of time especially when it comes to history but not my own history and out of interest 100 years ago in 1910 something called the 1910 Los Angeles International Air Meet at Dominguez Field happened and in that particular year the famous writer Mark Twain died after predicting his own death the year before and that is very good because every single person should know when it is time to die and my time to die is right now.

Then Ravi Ross picked up the cutthroat-razor next to him and open it and put the blade up to his neck and went back to thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest right now I am going to established my final words and my final words are.

Then Ravi shouted out his final words.

Go fuck yourself every single person in the world apart from my nanny Jessie.

Then Ravi Ross committed suicide by cutting his own throat with the cutthroat-razor.

The end


	4. Emma and the school shooting

This fanfiction/short story is to do with the character Emma.

I do not own the Disney channel TV show Jessie or any of the characters.

On the 15th of January 2010 slightly after 8.00 AM in the bedroom of the 14-years-old Emma Ross Emma is looking at herself naked in a mirror and is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest the Solar eclipse of January 15, 2010 happened earlier today and I saw it but I am not going to think about that matter I am going to think about my plans for today and the plans for today get dressed and put on my make-up and go into school and show the whole school how tough I am and how all the motherfucks should run away scared when I walk into the building and there is a pacific reason for that and that pacific reason will be more apparent later today and out of interest when it comes to my love life I have never had sex not even with myself but I am planning on changing that later today especially when I fuck a girl and now no more of this thinking to myself about my plans for later today I must get dressed.

Then Emma put on some black underwear and an outfit that is a mixture of very black and bullet-proof and has a number of places to hide guns and knives.

Then Emma put on her make-up that actually is normal make-up.

Then there was a knock on the door and Jessie walked into the room and walked up to Emma and started talking to her.

Out of interest young lady are you ready for school to do with your show and tell to do with the matter that you saw the Solar eclipse of January 15, 2010 earlier today and maybe the matter that you saw the aftermath of the 2010 Haiti earthquake last Tuesday and maybe the matter that you saw the aftermath of Hurricane Katrina in 2005?

That is all interesting information and very correct information and out of interest I will now establish some information to you.

Okay then start talking.

Your name is Jessie Prescott and you are 18-years-old and originally you are from the military base of Fort Hood in Texas where you killed a number of people and animals and today you are going to fucking die.

What do you mean by that comment today I am going to fucking die?

Then Emma pulled out a knife.

Then Emma went back to talking to Jessie.

Right now you are going to fucking die from me murdering you and that is because I decided today a number of people will fucking die and that is because I fucking hate my life and because I fucking hate my life later today I am going to go into my school with a number of guns and I am going to Columbine the whole building so in other words I am going to go into my school with a number of guns and I am going to fucking murder anyone I see and I am going to do all of that stuff just because I hate myself and right now you are going to be the 1st fucking person who is going to fucking die and because of that matter do you have any last words?

Fuck yes I love life and on the basis of that it will be very bad when I have to say goodbye to it.

Okay then.

Then Emma stabbed Jessie in the neck over and over again until she was dead and after she was dead Emma through the knife onto the floor and she looked at the dead body of Jessie and did nothing else apart from looking at it.

Then Emma walked out of the room.

Outside of the room Emma waked down a corridor and down some stairs and into the penthouse and she walked up to her very lazy butler Bertram who is sitting in an armchair reading a book that is a copy of the 2009 book Masters of Sex: The Life and Times of William Masters and Virginia Johnson, the Couple Who Taught America How to Love and she started talking to him.

Out of interest Bertram I have something to fucking say to you.

And what is that you fucking fuck I am trying to read a book that I have fanfiction based on especially when it comes to it becoming a TV show in the future?

Then Emma pulled out a knife.

Then Emma went back to talking to Bertram.

Right now you are going to fucking die from me murdering you and I would go into more details about that but there is no fucking point and because of that matter do you have any last words?

Yes you can fucking murder me if you fucking promise to fucking murder Mrs. Rhoda Chesterfield as fucking well.

I fucking promised.

Then Emma stabbed Bertram in the neck over and over again until he was dead and after he was dead Emma through the knife onto the floor and walked into the kitchen.

Inside of the kitchen Emma walked up to the giant dinner table where Luke Ross and Ravi Ross and Zuri Ross and the doorman Tony and a young boy called Stuart Wooten and a police officer called Officer Petey and a girl called Maybelle and her own parents Christina Ross and Morgan Ross and Mr. Kipling are all eating breakfast.

Then Emma pulled out a gun and started talking to everyone.

Out of interest ladies and gentlemen all of you are going to fucking die and because of that matter I am going to ask you fucking 1 by fucking 1 to tell me a fucking reason why I should not fucking kill you right now and that will fucking begin right fucking now.

Then Emma looked at her stepbrother Luke Ross and started talking to him at the same time as aiming the gun at his head.

Out of interest do you have a reason why I should not fucking kill you right now?

Yes I am your brother and we love each other.

Actually you are my stepbrother and we hate each other.

Then Emma fired the gun and killed her stepbrother Luke Ross instantly.

Then Emma looked at her stepbrother Ravi Ross and started talking to him at the same time as aiming the gun at his head.

Out of interest do you have a reason why I should not fucking kill you right now?

No I do not because I have a very bad life and because of that I am going to consider this you putting me out of my misery.

Okay then.

Then Emma fired the gun and killed her stepbrother Ravi Ross instantly.

Then Emma looked at her stepsister Zuri Ross and started talking to her at the same time as aiming the gun at her head.

Out of interest do you have a reason why I should not fucking kill you right now?

I am a little girl who everybody loves and because of that matter you cannot murder me.

Actually you are a very annoying little girl who everybody hates.

Then Emma fired the gun and killed her stepsister Zuri Ross instantly.

Then Emma looked at the doorman Tony and started talking to him at the same time as aiming the gun at his head.

Out of interest do you have a reason why I should not fucking kill you right now?

Yes don't you love me?

No I am a lesbian.

Then Emma fired the gun and killed the doorman Tony instantly.

Then Emma looked at the young boy called Stuart Wooten and started talking to him at the same time as aiming the gun at his head.

Out of interest do you have a reason why I should not fucking kill you right now?

No you murdered my beloved Zuri and now I have nothing to live for and because of that matter you might as well just murder me.

Okay then.

Then Emma fired the gun and killed the young boy called Stuart Wooten instantly.

Then Emma looked at the police officer called Officer Petey and started talking to him at the same time as aiming the gun at his head.

Out of interest do you have a reason why I should not fucking kill you right now?

Yes I am a police officer and a method actor.

I do not care about either of those options.

Then Emma fired the gun and killed the police officer called Officer Petey instantly.

Then Emma looked at the girl called Maybelle and started talking to her at the same time as aiming the gun at her head.

Out of interest do you have a reason why I should not fucking kill you right now?

Yes I thought that we was girlfriend and girlfriend.

We never had sex/lesbian fucking time and it was mostly unofficial.

Then Emma fired the gun and killed the girl called Maybelle instantly.

Then Emma looked at her mother Christina Rossand started talking to her at the same time as aiming the gun at her head.

Out of interest do you have a reason why I should not fucking kill you right now?

Yes I am your mother.

That reason is not good enough.

Then Emma fired the gun and killed her mother Christina Ross instantly.

Then Emma looked at her father Morgan Rossand started talking to him at the same time as aiming the gun at his head.

Out of interest do you have a reason why I should not fucking kill you right now?

That is hard to tell.

Fuck off.

Then Emma fired the gun and killed her father Morgan Ross instantly.

Then Emma looked at Mr. Kipling started talking to him at the same time as aiming the gun at his head.

Out of interest do you have a reason why I should not fucking kill you right now?

Mr. Kipling did not answer to do with the matter that he is a 7-foot Asian water monitor lizard and he cannot talk.

I do not know why I ask you the question in the 1st place.

Then Emma fired the gun and killed Mr. Kipling instantly.

Then Emma through the gun onto the floor and walked out of the room.

A couple of minutes later Emma is standing outside the apartment of Mrs. Rhoda Chesterfield and at the moment Emma is talking to Mrs. Rhoda Chesterfield at the same time as aiming the gun at her head.

Out of interest do you have a reason why I should not fucking kill you right now?

I am much older then you are and I believe that you considered me like a mother to you.

Seriously do not make me fucking laugh you old fuck.

Then Emma fired the gun and killed Mrs. Rhoda Chesterfield instantly.

Later Emma is in her school and at the moment she is talking to a girl called Connie Thompson A.K.A Creepy Connie at the same time as aiming the gun at her head.

Out of interest do you have a reason why I should not fucking kill you right now?

I do not have a reason why you should not fucking kill me and because of that matter and no other reason you might as well just fucking kill me.

Okay.

Then Emma fired the gun and killed the girl called Connie Thompson A.K.A Creepy Connie instantly.

Later Emma is still in her school and at the moment she is talking to a girl called Bryn Breitbart at the same time as aiming the gun at her head.

Out of interest do you have a reason why I should not fucking kill you right now?

Yes we are friends.

We are not friends because you tried to steal all of my friends and you tried to make me look bad when we was doing the school news show together.

Then Emma fired the gun and killed the a girl called Bryn Breitbart instantly.

Later Emma is still in her school and at the moment she is talking to a Australian actress called Shaylee Michaels at the same time as aiming the gun at her head.

Out of interest do you have a reason why I should not fucking kill you right now?

Yes I am a famous actress and the world will miss me after I am dead.

Whatever.

Then Emma fired the gun and killed the Australian actress called Shaylee Michaels instantly.

Later Emma is still in her school and at the moment she is talking to Austin Moon at the same time as aiming the gun at his head.

Out of interest do you have a reason why I should not fucking kill you right now?

I am a great singer and a great performer and you really should not fucking kill me and fucking fuck me instead.

Once upon a time I thought you was great and I would of fucking fucked you and right now I just want to fucking kill you.

Then Emma fired the gun and killed Austin Moon instantly.

Later Emma is still in her school and at the moment she is talking to Ally Dawson at the same time as aiming the gun at her head.

Out of interest do you have a reason why I should not fucking kill you right now?

I could probably say 1 million reasons why you should not murder me but at the end of the day it is completely up to you if you are going to murder me.

That is very good to hear.

Then Emma fired the gun and killed Ally Dawson instantly.

Later Emma is still in her school and at the moment she is talking to Teddy Duncan at the same time as aiming the gun at her head.

Out of interest do you have a reason why I should not fucking kill you right now?

Yes I have a family.

I used to have a family and then I murdered all of them like I am now doing to you.

Then Emma fired the gun and killed Teddy Duncan instantly.

Later Emma is still in her school and at the moment she is talking to Liv Rooney at the same time as aiming the gun at her head.

Out of interest do you have a reason why I should not fucking kill you right now?

Yes I am a very famous singer.

I am unimpressed.

Then Emma fired the gun and killed Liv Rooney instantly.

Later Emma is still in her school and at the moment she is talking to Maddie Rooney at the same time as aiming the gun at her head.

Out of interest do you have a reason why I should not fucking kill you right now?

Yes I am very good at basketball.

Seriously.

Then Emma fired the gun and killed Maddie Rooney instantly.

Later Emma is still in her school and at the moment she is talking to Riley Matthews at the same time as aiming the gun at her head.

Out of interest do you have a reason why I should not fucking kill you right now?

Yes I have a very good life and I should not die.

Too bad you are going to die.

Then Emma fired the gun and killed Riley Matthews instantly.

Later Emma is still in her school and at the moment she is talking to Maya Hart at the same time as aiming the gun at her head.

Out of interest do you have a reason why I should not fucking kill you right now?

No and that is because I have a very bad life and you murdered my future girlfriend/future fuck best friend Riley and because of that matter you might as well just kill me.

K.

Then Emma fired the gun and killed Maya Hart instantly.

Later Emma is still in her school and at the moment she is talking to CeCe Jones at the same time as aiming the gun at her head.

Out of interest do you have a reason why I should not fucking kill you right now?

Yes I am going to be a famous dancer in the future.

It is very stupid that you believe that was going to work.

Then Emma fired the gun and killed CeCe Jones instantly.

Later Emma is still in her school and at the moment she is talking to Rocky Blue at the same time as aiming the gun at her head.

Out of interest do you have a reason why I should not fucking kill you right now?

Yes I am a very smart person and I am going to become a dancer in the future.

Seriously you as well.

Then Emma fired the gun and killed Rocky Blue instantly.

Later Emma is still in her school and at the moment she is talking to her best friend Rosie at the same time as aiming the gun at her head.

Out of interest do you have a reason why I should not fucking kill you right now?

Yes we are best friends and best friend should not murder each other.

Originally I was not going to murder you and originally I was just going to fuck you and lose my virginity but I would rather die a virgin and because of that matter.

Then Emma fired the gun and killed her best friend Rosie instantly.

Later Emma is still in her school and at the moment she is siting in a chair thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest today I have murdered 25 people and 1 7-foot Asian water monitor lizard and that is enough people and because of that matter I will now say my final words

I have always hated this school and that is why I did what I did and I am not sorry about that and I am never going to be sorry about it and now I say goodbye to the world.

Then Emma stood up and did her final bowel as if she was doing it to an audience at the end of a play.

Then Emma committed suicide by shooting herself in the head.

The end


	5. Emma and jessie

This fanfiction/short story is to do with Jessie and Emma.

I do not own the Disney channel TV show Jessie or any of the characters.

Something in the beginning of the 2010s slightly after midnight Jessie Prescott is standing on the terrace of the penthouse completely naked and at the moment she is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest the world is mine and everything on the world is mine and it has always been that way and it will always be that way and out of interest do not think of me as someone full of themselves or concerts around those lines. Then Jessie walked inside of the penthouse.

Inside of the penthouse Emma is tied to a chair (the over 40-year-old chair that belongs to Bertram) completely naked in the middle of the room.

Then Jessie walked up to Emma and started talking to her.

Out of interest in the last story of this collection of short stories you murdered me and now I want my revenge in a manner of speaking because in the 1st story of this collection of short stories I licked your vagina until you come on my face and the story after that nothing that especial happened and the story after that I appear in a flashback so right now I have mixed feelings but yet still I want to murder you and that will begin right now.

Then Jessie pulled out a knife and for no reason started kissing Emma.

Then Jessie stop kissing Emma and went back to talking to her.

To clarify that for you that particular lesbian kiss was to do with you having a last piece of joy before I murdered you. That is good of you. That is the right idea.

Then Jessie stabbed Emma over and over again until she was dead.

After Emma was dead Jessie started thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest now I feel much better and because of that matter I will now do this.

Then Jessie ran out of the room and jumped off the terrace.

As she is falling through the air is started thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest this is a very good feeling falling through the air getting ready to die especially after murdering someone after they murdered me in another story in a collection of short stories and that is very good.

Then Jessie hit the pavement and she shouted out her final words before she died

I have nothing really to say about this particular situation.

The end


	6. 20 questions

This fanfiction/short story is to do with Emma and her possible future girlfriend Rosie so I suppose some people would called this story a Emsie story or something like that.

I do not own the Disney channel TV show Jessie or any of the characters.

Sometime in the beginning of 2010 sometime in the morning Emma and her best friend Rosie are siting on Emma's bed and at the moment Emma is talking to Rosie.

Okay this is what is going to happen we are going to play a game similar to 20 questions but the difference is I am going ask you 20 questions and you are going to answer them and that will begin right now.

Question number 1 how old are you?

We are both 14-years-old.

Question number 2 how long have we known each other?

We have known each other for only about a month.

Question number 3 do you like your family?

Fuck no.

Question number 4 do you like my family?

They are okay I suppose.

Question number 5 do you think they should bring back the Twilight zone?

No that would ruin the franchise and there should not be another movie version especially after what happened in 1982 to do with the Twilight Zone accident.

Question number 6 should I murder the movie director M. Night Shyamalan?

Fuck yes.

Question number 7 should I murder the serial killer the Son of Sam?

Fuck yes as well.

Question number 8 should I murder the singer David Bowie?

Fuck yes as well as well.

Question number 9 should I die my long blonde/red hair the colours black and purple?

Fuck yes as well as well as well.

Question number 10 who is Jessie?

She is your nanny.

Question number 11 what does my nanny want to be?

She wants to be a actress.

Question number 12 why is my nanny not a actress?

It is because she is terrible at acting.

Question number 13 how long have I been living in this penthouse?

You was born in this penthouse 14 years ago on New Year's Day 1996.

Question number 14 in 1990 a teenage girl called Tori Vega murdered a number of people and should I care about that?

Fuck no.

Question number 15 should I care about things that happened in the 1800s?

Fuck no as well.

Question number 16 should I care about things that happens in the 1900s?

Fuck no as well as well.

Question number 17 do I have a boyfriend?

No.

Question number 18 why do I not have a boyfriend?

You are a lesbian.

Question number 19 should I get a girlfriend?

if you want to.

Question number 20 do you want to be my girlfriend?

Then Rosie French kissed Emma.

Then Rosie went back to talking to Emma.

Does that answer your question?

Fuck yes.

Then Emma French kissed Rosie.

The end


	7. Emstin

This fanfiction/short story is to do with Emma and Austin Moon from the Disney channel TV show Austin & Ally getting together in a fucking way so I suppose some people would called this story a Emstin or something like that.

I do not own the Disney channel TV show Jessie or any of the characters.

In the middle part of 2010 Emma Ross is on her bed in her bedroom thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest the singer Austin Moon is downstairs completely alone and as usual completely naked and I should go downstairs and talk to him and then fuck him.

Then Emma stood up and walked out of the room and walked downstairs and walked up to Austin Moon who is sitting in the over 40-year-old chair that belongs to Bertram completely naked and masturbating slightly.

Then Emma started talking to him.

I notice that you are masturbating and do you need any help?

Then Austin stop masturbating and looked at Emma and started talking to her.

I am sorry I did not see there I believed I was here all by myself.

Clearly that is correct and out of interest we should fuck even though we are different ages to do with the matter that I am 14-years-old and you are 12-years-old and out of interest do you have anything against that matter?

No I do not have a girlfriend in a manner of speaking because me and my best friend Ally could begin fucking in the future but not at the moment.

That is very good to hear.

Then Emma got completely naked and got on top of Austin and put his dick into her vagina that started the sex and because of that matter Emma is shouting stuff out.

Usually I am a lesbian and I have never done anything with boys but this is good fucking.

A couple of minutes later the sex is still going on and because of that matter Emma is still shouting stuff out.

Out of interest when I have finished fucking you I should find your best friend Ally and have lesbian fucking time with her just do even this out.

A couple of minutes later the sex is still going on and because of that matter Emma is still shouting stuff out.

Out of interest when it comes to me having fucking time with other people I have fucked 1 girl my best friend Rosie and this is the 1st time I have fucked a boy even though I am loving this fucking and I will probably feel the same way about me fucking your best friend Ally.

A couple of minutes later the sex is still going on but Austin is about to come inside of Emma's vagina and because of that matter Emma is still shouting stuff out.

Out of interest you are about to come in my vagina and that is bad because that means this fucking will come to an end but it also means the lesbian fucking between me and your best friend Ally will begin very soon.

Then Austin fell to sleep instead of coming inside of Emma's vagina and because of that matter Emma pulled his dick out of her vagina and walked upstairs completely naked and walked up to a particular bedroom and walked into the room.

Inside of the room Ally is sleeping on the bed completely naked.

Then Emma walked up to her and got onto the bed as started licking her vagina and thinking to herself about her situation at the same time.

Out of interest when she wakes up the lesbian fucking between me and her is going to be good.

The end


	8. Fucking Time

This fanfiction/short story is to do with the characters Luke and Creepy Connie in a fucking way and I do not know what the fuck that would be called.

I do not own the Disney channel TV show Jessie or any of the characters.

Sometime in the beginning of 2010 sometime in the morning in the private cinema to do with the multimillion-dollar-penthouse Jessie is talking to Luke.

Out of interest Luke today you are going to be in the multimillion-dollar-penthouse all by yourself and that is because everyone else including me are doing other things.

That sounds like a good arrangement.

That is the right idea.

Later Luke is still in the private cinema and at the moment he is watching porno and is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest supposedly I am going to be alone for the rest of the day to do with the matters that Jessie is having sex with a movie director to try to get a part in his movie or something like that and Emma is having lesbian sex with her girlfriend Rosie or something like that and Ravi is in India visiting family or something like that and Zuri is having lesbian sex with Lady Gaga and somebody called Cara Delevingne at the same time or something like that and Bertram is having gay sex with Officer Petey and straight sex with Rhoda Chesterfield at the same time or something like that and because of all that I will do this.

Then Luke got completely naked and was about to start masturbating to the porno but he was interrupted by a teenage girl sitting next to him talking to him.

Do you need any help when it comes to pulling your dick?

What do you want Creepy Connie?

I want to fuck you or I want to see you fuck yourself.

Okay I will fuck you but only this 1 time.

Okay then.

Then Creepy Connie got completely naked and got on top of Luke and that started the sex and because of that matter Creepy Connie is shouting stuff out.

Fuck me-fuck me-fuck me-fuck me.

A couple of minutes later the sex is still going on and because of that matter Creepy Connie is still shouting stuff out.

Out of interest I am loving this right now and hopefully this is not only a 1-time fucking thing/time.

A couple of minutes later the sex is still going on and because of that matter Creepy Connie is still shouting stuff out.

Out of interest you are the 1st person I have done this with and that is very good for both of us.

A couple of minutes later the sex is still going on but Luke is about to come inside of Creepy Connie's vagina and because of that matter Creepy Connie is still shouting stuff out.

Out of interest I cannot believe this is going to finish and I cannot wait until it happens again hopefully sometime in the near future.

The end


	9. another fucking time

This fanfiction/short story is another story to do with Jessie and Emma.

I do not own the Disney channel TV show Jessie or any of the characters.

Sometime in the beginning of 2010 sometime in the morning in the private cinema to do with the multimillion-dollar-penthouse Jessie is talking to Emma.

Out of interest Emma I need your help.

What do you need my help with?

I need your help to do with fucking Tony.

How am I going to help you to do with fucking Tony?

You are going to help me to do with fucking Tony to do with you fucking Tony 1st to do with you dressing up as me and then fucking him as me.

I will do it.

Good.

Later Tony is tied to the bed completely naked with a blind-fold on and at the moment Tony is talking to Emma who is sitting next to him completely naked sucking his dick.

Out of interest Jessie I love the matter that you are sucking my dick and I cannot wait until you fuck me in a different way to sucking my dick.

Then Emma stop sucking his dick and she got on top of and put his dick into her vagina and that started the sex and because of that matter Emma as Jessie is shouting stuff out.

I love fucking you.

A couple of minutes later the sex is still going on and because of that matter Emma as Jessie is still shouting stuff out.

Out of interest Fuck-me-fuck-me-fuck-me-fuck-me.

A couple of minutes later the sex is still going on and because of that matter Emma as Jessie is still shouting stuff out.

Out of interest you are the 1 I am fucking.

A couple of minutes later the sex is still going on but Tony is about to come inside of Emma's vagina and because of that matter Emma as Jessie is still shouting stuff out.

Out of interest fucking come into my vagina.

A minute later Tony come inside of Emma's vagina and fell to sleep and because of that matter Emma pulled his dick out of her vagina and walked out of the room at the same time as thinking to himself about her situation.

Out of interest that was good fucking even though I am a lesbian but will it happen again in the future.

The end


	10. suicide

This fanfiction/short story is to do with the characters Emma and her friend Maybelle.

I do not own the Disney channel TV show Jessie or any of the characters.

Sometime in the beginning of 2010 sometime in the morning Emma and her friend Maybelle are standing on the roof of the multimillion-dollar-penthouse Jessie and at the moment Emma is talking to Maybelle.

Out of interest Maybelle today something very especial is going to happen to both of us.

And what is that?

We are going to jump off this multimillion-dollar-penthouse.

And why are we going to do that?

We are going to jump off this multimillion-dollar-penthouse because I have nothing better to do and I really want to commit suicide but that is not because I am a lesbian it is because why not really?

That is a fair point and out of interest do you want to have lesbian sex with someone before you commit suicide?

No not even when it comes to my unofficial girlfriend Rosie or my other unofficial girlfriend you.

That is fair enough and out of interest do you want me to jump off the multimillion-dollar-penthouse 1st?

Yes.

Okay then.

Then Maybelle jumped off the multimillion-dollar-penthouse.

As Maybelle is falling through the air she is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest I do not know how I feel about committing suicide for my unofficial girlfriend but it is probably going to be good.

Then Maybelle hit the sidewalk and died and that completed the suicide to do with her jumped off the multimillion-dollar-penthouse.

Then Emma started thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest I have now changed my mind about committing suicide by jumping off the multimillion-dollar-penthouse.

Then Emma walked away.

The end


	11. 1920s

This fanfiction/short story is to do with the Disney channel TV show Jessie and the Australian TV show Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries.

I do not own the Disney channel TV show Jessie or any of the characters.

Sometime in the beginning of the 2010s sometime in the morning Jessie is on her bed in her bedroom thinking to herself about her situation and she is looking at a picture of a female private detective from the 1920s called Phryne Fisher.

Out of interest later today I am going to a costume party and when I go to that particular costume party I am going to dress up as a female private detective from the 1920s called Phryne Fisher and to go into more detail about her she was born on New Year's Day 1900 in Melbourne in Australia and she was from a poor family and later in 1914 she left Australia and went to France to do with the beginning of World War I and during World War I she set up her own women's ambulance unit and later in 1918 when World War I finished she travelled around the world and did many things to make money such as appear in a number of moving pictures and be a model to a French painter and be an assistant to a scientist and be a secretary to a writer and be a substitute history teacher and be a performer with a travelling circus and later on New Year's Day 1922 she returned to Australia to do with the matter that her father died and some rich relative died as well and left her millions of dollars and she moved into that particular relative mansion and when she was back home the husband to a friend of hers was mysteriously murdered and she investigated that particular murder and established that the friend of hers murdered her own husband and throughout the 1920s she investigated a number of murders especially when it came to the help of her friends a Detective Inspector called Jack and her maid Dot and her butler Mr Butler and 2 people called Bert Johnson and Cec Yates and a lesbian doctor called Mac and a busybody aunt who is well-connected called Prudence Elizabeth Stanley and 2 adopted daughters called Jane Fisher and Ruth Fisher and now no more about the female private detective from the 1920s called Phryne Fisher because it is now time to go and get ready for the costing party.

Then Jessie put on an outfit that made it look like she was from the 1920s.

After she put on the particular outfit she started thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest I look like I should be getting ready to investigate a murder but I am actually getting ready to go to a costume party and because of that matter I might as well established that I look very good and it is now time to go to that particular costume party.

Then Jessie walked out of the room.

The end


	12. the hurt locker

This fanfiction/short story is to do with the character Emma.

I do not own the Disney channel TV show Jessie or any of the characters.

On the 12th of January 2010 sometime in the morning Emma is on her bed in her bedroom thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest there is a movie called the Hurt Locker which I should know because I was there when the Principal photography to do with the particular movie starting in July 2007 in Jordan and Kuwait and that is because my independent movie director father was the unofficial co-director on the movie with the female movie director Kathryn Bigelow who I met in 2007 and out of interest I saw the movie when it was at the 65th Venice International Film Festival in Venice in Italy on the 4th of September 2008 and when I was there the 77-year-old Italian movie director Ermanno Olmi received a Golden Lion for Lifetime Achievement and I am the 1 who gave it to him and out of interest I saw the movie when it was released in America on the 26th of June 2009 and later today it is going to be released on DVD and Blu-ray and I am going to get my nanny Jessie to get a copy of it on Blu-ray and I am going to watch the movie and I am going to put the movie on to a pile of movies that are next to my bed that are to do with movies that I saw the filming of and I am going to do the same thing with the upcoming movie Shutter Island when it is released on DVD in the future and the same thing with the upcoming movie Inception.

Then Emma started thinking to herself about the 2009 movie Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. Out of interest the 2009 movie Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs is a very funny movie and I got it on Blu-ray when the Blu-ray was released earlier this month and I saw it at the cinema when it was released last year and I read the 1978 book version yesterday and I did something similar with the Sherlock Holmes movie that came out last year and the Harry Potter movie that came out last year and the Twilight movie that came out last year and the movie Angels & Demons that came out last year and out of interest I am a lover of movies and that is why I love things like Academy Awards especially when it comes to me going to the 82nd Academy Awards next March and the same thing with the 67th Golden Globe Awards later this month and maybe the same thing with the 63rd British Academy Film Awards next month and the 30th Golden Raspberry Awards next March and out of interest if that was unclear to anyone I do not care about my very fabulous life but I do care about movies.

The end


	13. Emsie

This fanfiction/short story is another story to do with Emma and her best friend Rosie to do with the concept of Emsie.

I do not own the Disney channel TV show Jessie or any of the characters.

Sometime in the beginning of the 2010s sometime in the morning Emma and her best friend Rosie are siting on Emma's bed and at the moment Emma is talking to Rosie.

Okay this is what is going to happen we are going to play a game of truth or Dare and because of that matter truth or Dare?

Truth.

Would you ever fuck the actress and former model Cara Delevingne?

Truth.

Truth or Dare?

Truth.

When Halley's Comet appears again it is going to be the year 2061 and we are going to be 65-year-old and do you think any of that is a possibility?

Truth.

Truth or Dare?

Truth.

Should both of us do a TV show to do with Netflix?

Truth.

Truth or Dare?

Truth.

Should I fuck another girl?

Truth.

Truth or Dare?

Truth.

Should that girl be you?

Truth.

Truth or Dare?

Dare.

I dare you to fuck me after kissing me.

Then Rosie French kissed Emma.

Then Rosie went back to talking to Emma.

Now no more Truth or Dare and that is because we are going to fuck.

The end


	14. another suicide

This fanfiction/short story is to do with the character Emma.

I do not own the Disney channel TV show Jessie or any of the characters.

Sometime in the beginning of 2011 slightly after midnight on the 86th floor observation deck of the top of the Empire State Building Emma is looking over the edge of the very tall building completely naked and is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest I am going to commit suicide by jumping off this very tall building in a very similar way to the suicide of a woman called Evelyn McHale in 1947 and that is because I really want to commit suicide but not directly because I am a lesbian in a manner of thinking because when my suicide goes into the papers there not going to say a teenage girl commit suicide to do with a mixture of the matter that she is a lesbian and a 2nd unestablish reason there going to say a teenage girl commit suicide to do with the matter that she is a lesbian and she was probably bullied at school and the actual suicide is similar to the suicide of Tyler Clementi in the end of last year to do with him jumping off the George Washington Bridge in Manhattan in New York City after he was Cyberbullied for being gay and out of interest I am establishing all of the information about things that are going to happen after I commit suicide because I have been thinking about committing suicide for a very long time ever since I was a young girl and I heard about the suicides of people like Chris Benoit in 2007 and maybe Kurt Cobain in 1994 (she is saying maybe to do with the matter that he could have been murdered) and Hart Crane in 1932 and R. Budd Dwyer in 1987 (she has seen the footage of him committing suicide) and George Eastman in 1932 and Tony Hancock in 1968 and the 2 boys to do with the Columbine High School massacre in 1999 (especially because she was thinking about doing a school shooting like that) and Ernest Hemingway in 1961 and Adolf Hitler in 1945 and Robert E. Howard in 1936 and Florence Lawrence in 1938 and Marilyn Monroe in 1962 and Marilyn DeMont in 1945 and Vincent van Gogh in 1890 and Fred West in 1995 and Virginia Woolf in 1941 and out of interest the reason why I know the information about the things that are going to happen after I commit suicide is because I pictured myself committing suicide in my mind and I saw beyond the actual suicide and saw a number of things that are going to happen after the actual suicide and right now I could go into more detail about that but I am going to do this instead.

Then Emma jumped off the 86th floor observation deck of the top of the Empire State Building.

As Emma is falling through the air she is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest there is no point over thinking the particular matter but some people would called this particular moment in time the moment of no return and that is just because I am going to die from commit suicide like the suicide of a woman called Evelyn McHale in 1947 no matter what I do mostly because it is completely impossible to get out of this particular moment in time.

Then Emma hit the sidewalk and died and that completed the suicide that is like the suicide of a woman called Evelyn McHale in 1947.

The end


End file.
